Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic assemblies and more particularly to input devices of the electronic assemblies that are able to be enlarged.
A wide variety of electronic assemblies are offered today. Examples of electronic assemblies include computers (e.g., laptop and desktop computers), electronic games, touchscreens, and the like. These assemblies may include input devices, such as touch sensitive surfaces that detect touches from a user or user-manipulated object (e.g., a stylus).
Some electronic assemblies have input devices with relatively small touch sensitive areas. For example, a laptop computer may have a relatively small area that a user can touch in order to control movement of icons or other indicia shown on a display of the computer. This area may be small due to the limited real estate that is available on or near a keyboard of the laptop computer. Small touch sensitive areas can present problems for some users. Users may set the sensitivity of the touch sensitive areas to a high sensitivity, which can make control of movement of the icons more difficult in small areas.